Gabriela did 2 fewer squats than Michael at night. Gabriela did 48 squats. How many squats did Michael do?
Solution: Gabriela did 48 squats, and Michael did 2 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $48 + 2$ squats. He did $48 + 2 = 50$ squats.